An Otherworldly Occurance
by WinonaRose
Summary: Harry couldn't believe his eyes, there infront of him was, not one, but two Draco Malfoy's. Surely this was a dream, no, nightmare? Someone had better explain to him what's going on. H/D. AUtwist!fic.
1. Chapter 1

summary: Harry couldn't believe his eyes, there infront of him were, not one, but two Draco Malfoy's. Surely this was a dream, no, nightmare? H/D. AUtwist!fic.

A/N: I've come accross a few fics sort of like this one but none of them are complete and i find the plot origginal and brilliant. why not make one myself? i promise not to abanon it :) hehe.

* * *

><p>Twilight had fallen across the vast acres of land surrounding Hogwarts and the whole of Great Britain, darkness encasing the highlands.<p>

Harry Potter sat contemplatively beneath a tawny oak tree, grateful for the rare bit of peace the outdoors was giving him. He found he was beginning to enjoy the few moments of alone time more and more. Don't get him wrong, Harry loved his friends but sometimes he just liked, needed, to be on his own.

After all, he had lived almost 11 years of his life alone. Sure, he had lived with the Dursley's but did that really count? It wasn't like they payed him any attention unless it was to order him around. They wouldn't actually talk to him like most people would to a nephew. Harry didn't think they'd ever ask something as trivial as how his day was after primary school.

Harry closed his eyes, he did not want to think about his childhood. It didn't exactly hold any fond memories.

He had a lot on his plate too, more so recently. The upcoming NEWT examinations, many pieces of coursework to be handed in, his failing relationship with Ginny along with all the other problem's normal teenagers get except...

Oh yeah, he had a mass murderer after him to boot. Most teenagers didn't have to worry about that.

Harry sighed, leaning further into the tree behind him. It wasn't particularly comfortable, not with all the uneven pieces of bark digging into his back, but he couldn't bring himself to move. That was too much effort at the moment.

He found his gaze lingering lazily on the gentle sway of the lakes waves. Back and forth, back and forth.

It was quite mesmerizing, so mesmerizing in fact that Harry could feel his eyes getting heavy... Maybe he could rest his eyes for a bit...

No, as tempting as it was he knew he'd be discovered by one of the prefect's, probably Draco Malfoy knowing his luck. The git would take sadistic pleasure in taking points from Gryffindor and ratting on him to Snape. No he wasn't going to stay here any longer.

Hauling his tired body to his feet, he walked heavily, yet semi-briskly, away from the lake and towards the back entrance of Hogwarts. The thought of climbing all those staircases to Gryffindor Tower was already wearing him out.

Harry glanced at his wrist watch wondering what time it was and was mildly surprised to see it was quarter to eleven.

_Wow, I was out there a lot longer than i thought._

Cursing himself for not even thinking to bring his invisibility cloak, he prayed he wouldn't bump into a teacher or prefect on the way. He'd use a few short cuts to minimise his chances when he'd reach the castle.

Just as he reached the heavily shadowed courtyard, he noticed a slender figure not too far ahead, moonlight bouncing off a pale blond head-

Wait, pale *blonde* head? That meant...

Great.

Maybe he hadn't seen him? Maybe if he turned around and crept quietly away unnoticed he wouldn't get caught.

Just as Harry was about to turn around and bolt in the other direction-

"Harry Potter!"

Fuck.

His.

Life.

Harry turned his head and wasn't surprised to see Draco Malfoy's familiar silhouette billowing towards him.

"Fine." Harry said defeated, tempted to throw his hands up in mock-surrender but really couldn't summon the strength. "Fine. You got me. What is it going to be this time? A detention? 1000 points off Gryffindor?"

Malfoy gave him a queer look, raising an eyebrow at him before he glared, boring grey eyes into his own.

"Very funny." Malfoy said deadpanned. "So, what do you have to say for yourself?" He folded his arms across his chest defensivley.

He stared at the other boy, finding the tone of Malfoy's voice rather odd.

Dissmissing his thoughts, Harry shrugged nonchalantly. He really didn't have anything to say for himself... He was out after hours, it was rather self explanatory really.

Trust Malfoy to be so bloody patronising.

"What, nothing to say at all?" His voice had hardened, and if looks could kill... Harry was beginning to wonder what crawled up the git's arse and died, he seems touchier than usual.

And anyway, shouldn't he be pleased at catching Harry? He knew all about how much Malfoy loved getting him into trouble...

But still, rather unusual really.

"What do you expect me to say, Malfoy?" Was Harry's reply as he shoved his hands into his pockets. It really was starting to get a bit chilly outside.

"Malfoy?" The other boy repeated aghast, eyes widening slightly. "Oh so it's like _that_ is it?" If possible, Malfoy's glare intensified and he looked determined. "Well let me tell you this _Potter_," He spat his surname as if it was nothing more than dirt on his shoe. "You can just fuck. Off."

Er-

Harry couldn't work it out, but something about the way Malfoy spat his words was just not right. He seemed... _offended_.

"With pleas-" Harry cut himself off, something unusual catching his eye.

Was that...

..._Ravenclaw robes_?

Harry blinked.

Nope, they were definitley not Slytherin robes.

"Malfoy, why the hell are you wearing Ravenclaw robes? Some idea of a joke is it?"

Malfoy flicked his eyes down at his robes unconsciously then gave Harry a strange look, knitting his eyebrow's together.

"What robes did you expect me to wear, Slytherin?" He laughed.

_Well yeah actually._

"And don't think I don't know what you're doing, well it's not going to work, your not being let off about this." Malfoy continued, diverting Harry's attention momentarily.

"Wouldn't dream of it Malfoy but would you please hurry up, I do have better things to do believe it or not."

Harry felt triumphant as Malfoy began gaping at him.

"I- You- I can't-!"

SMACK.

Harry felt himself swaying backwards.

Malfoy punched him. Hard. Almost breaking his glasses too.

...What the fuck?

Did he miss something, or did he actually _do_ something to deserve that punch?

And Malfoy was deceivingly stronger than his skinny frame let off.

"Ouch, bloody hell Malfoy!" Harry winced as he touched the bridge of his nose. "What was that-?"

"Just shut the fuck up will you! Go to fucking hell. Don't come near me again." And with that, Malfoy directed a scathing look at Harry before stomping off into the clocktower.

The weird thing was...

Malfoy looked... hurt?

Bringing a hand to his bloody nose, he wondered what exactly just happened.

And why in ruddy hell was Malfoy wearing Ravenclaw robes?

* * *

><p>TADDA!<p>

please review.

otherwise i will be severly unmotivated to write a chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Draco comes across Harry Potter being smothered by... himself?


	2. Chapter 2

To say that Harry was confused was to say the least.

Not that he particularly cared, but Malfoy had acted quite uncharacteristically, and at more than one point Harry had felt slightly lost in their short conversation. It was just... weird, he couldn't really explain it, but he knew something was up.

His nose had stopped bleeding now and for some reason, he really didn't care that Malfoy had punched him. What he did care about however was the Ravenclaw robes he had worn.

Harry sighed for, what felt like, the billionth time that day. He didn't know what to think. At this point, all he wanted to do was go to bed, fatigue beginning to get the better of him as his eyelids grew heavier and heavier.

He was sure that Ron and Hermione would be wondering where he was too. Harry shuddered as he thought about the earful he'd get from Hermione about 'wandering off on his own'. He knew she was just looking out for his best interest but he found it a bit annoying at times.

Reaching the grand staircase, he began clambering the stairs, footing uneven, using all the energy he could muster at this time of night. Why couldn't this school have lifts? It was times like this where climbing countless steps were simply unnecessary.

As he reached fourth floor, footsteps could be heard from the corridor, there was nowhere to hide though. He'd have to face getting caught.

"Potter?" The voice said, clearly not expecting. "What are you doing out of bed?" He sounded smug, pleased, as if he had just captured a wanted criminal and would be awarded for it.

Harry blinked. Hadn't he just seen Malfoy? And hadn't Malfoy just seen him too? Why was he asking that question? And how had he just come from the fourth floor anyway unless he sprinted?

Harry could feel a headache coming on, this was all too confusing.

"Excuse me, Potter." The jeered pompously. "Just because you're everybody's favorite hero doesn't mean that you're getting off the hook," He stepped closer to Harry, eyes looking him up and down with destain and grimaced. "I suspect fame has gotten to your head and you probably think it's your right to go waltzing round the castle at this time of night as if you owned the place but it isn't and you aren't going to be getting away with this." Malfoy glared bitterly at him.

Harry ignored Malfoy however, unconcerned by the rubbish the other boy was muttering, and focused on his now Slytherin robes. "Given those robes you stole back have you?"

"What are you prattling on about now, Potter? Do I look as if I go around stealing student's robes?" He asked, his voice mocking Harry, making him feel stupid. He said the word 'stealing' as if it had some underlining meaning directed to him. A flush crept up Harry's neck and he prayed it wasn't noticeable.

"Malfoy, stop playing jokes now, it's not funny. You were wearing Ravenclaw robes in the courtyard, I saw you. I don't know what you're up to but-"

"Come again? You're saying you saw me, wearing _Ravenclaw robes_?" The smarmy git looked as if he was desperately trying not to burst into a hysterical fit of laughter. Wanker. "You really are as barmy as they say Potter, but I already knew that I suppose. Probably more so than anyone." He let a chuckle escape, smirk plastered on his pointed face.

Harry was just about to question him about the last comment but didn't want to go off tangent (who were this 'they' anyway claiming he was barmy?). "Shut up, you git, I know you're just trying to make me look like an idiot-"

"You do a fine job of that by yourself, Potter. I simply couldn't take all the credit for it."

Harry clenched his fist, he would not punch the other boy. He knew he'd get carried away like in fifth year. "But," He had to grind his teeth together to ease his growing temper and stop himself from verbally assaulting Malfoy. Or just assaulting him in general. "It's not wor-" He was once again cut off by the infuriating Slytherin.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for wasting my time and oxygen." His smirk widened, and Harry wanted nothing more than to hex it off his face. "Now," He started, tone altering, looking Harry directly in the eye. "Be a good little Gryffindor and scamper off to bed. I'm sure Muddy and Weasel are more than-"

That's it.

Harry reached for his wand, pulled it out fluidly and gritted out "Silencio."

He watched with unsuppressed delight as Malfoy's mouth kept moving rapidly, smirk intact for a few second before the self-righteous look slowly faltered. He tested his voice again, no sound coming out before turning furious grey eyes on to Harry, before searching his robe pockets for his wand. He gave the blond a satisfied smirk before carrying on to climb the rest of the stairs.

That ought to teach Malfoy to keep that big mouth of his shut.

He half expected Malfoy to follow him, or hex him, something, but the other boy seemed far to absorbed in himself to even notice Harry gave him the slip.

Pacing two steps at a time, his run-in with Malfoy giving him more energy somehow, he began wondering why Malfoy would go out of his way so much just to get to him, I mean, would someone really go through the effort of changing uniform and everything? As flattering as it was, it was strange, but then it was Malfoy who was infinitely strange.

Never mind, he thought, probably best not think too much about it because it was probably what Malfoy wanted and he didn't deserve that kind of satisfaction.

Slowing his pace, he reached into his pockets searching for the bit of chocolate he had saved from earlier and shoved it all into his mouth. He was starving, dinner had been hours ago and he was a growing boy. He contemplated taking a detour (in the wrong direction, yes, he knew) to the kitchens where Dobby would hopefully be able to sort him out with a quick snack.

He smiled fondly when he thought of the little, bug-eyed house elf with his squeaky, high-pitched voice and pile of hats he insisted on wearing, and of course, that old sock that Harry had gave him in second year. He'd never seen Dobby without it since but the elf varied how he wore it each time. Harry never quite got used to the way he was idolized by the scrawny creature and found it sometimes embarrassing.

Maybe he'd skip the almost-midnight snack then.

Just then, he spotted a hunched, scraggy looking hag in torn black robes scurrying from portrait to portrait, disturbing the slumbering wizards and witches within them. Many expressed there annoyance by complaining rather loudly after her until she stopped and spoke to a dainty looking witch who questioned her haste.

"-Noisy quarrel going on outside the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower. Giving me a bit of an earache actually. All I'm trying to do is have a goodnight's rest and the students are still mercilessly restless! I just had to get away from it! Why, if Phineas Black was still Headmaster-" She seemed to have spotted Harry staring at her. "I say young ne'er-do-well, what are you staring at? You should be in your dormitories...!"

Harry flushed, resisting the urge to glare at the painting, and quickly started back on his way. Stupid Hag, he thought, who was she to tell him what to do? She was just an oil smudge of an ugly witch!

Then he thought about what she said, and furrowed his brows pensively. Quarreling outside Ravenclaw Tower? That was quite.. unheard of to say the least. After all the years he's been at Hogwarts, he's never known their to be any trouble in Ravenclaw. Many times in Slytherin, he recalled one time one of the fifth years set fire to another's bed after he had stole his girlfriend, he knew it occasionally went on in Gryffindor and once or twice in Hufflepuff even.

But the Ravenclaw's always seemed, well, mellow. Harry'd go as far to say they were the house that caused the least amount of trouble, having a squeaky clean record with the teachers, and a small amount of arguments. This was of course a bit of a sweeping generalization, but remained a true one.

Funnily enough as he reached the fifth floor, he could hear muffled voices further on which meant what the old hag was saying was true. Curious, Harry walked further down the corridor only to be bombarded by a firm, yet lithe body. He stiffened and froze as he felt arms snake around his neck, and hold on tightly.

"Oh, Harry!"

The force of the person colliding into his arms was so unexpected that Harry felt the breath being knocked out of him and almost tripped over his own feet, but he steadied himself thankfully.

"It's the stuck up ingrates, they aren't letting me in! Asking me why I'm there and everything. I thought we were past this phase after first year!" The boy whined, rambling in a quick tempo voice. Harry found himself quite lost, he didn't really know what to say. Heck, he didn't know what the boy was talking about.

"Er-" he tried, Harry still had yet to know who was currently squeezing him like a vice. The boy's head dropped gently to lean on his shoulder, wisps of hair tickling Harry's neck making goose pimples rise.

"I know, I know. Pathetic aren't they?" The person exhaled dramatically and Harry couldn't help but shudder as the cool breathe hit his neck. It felt strange. "'Go back to Slytherin!' and 'what are you playing at?' they had said."

Then the head lifted from his shoulder to reveal;

Malfoy?

Harry, out of panic and shock, shoved him away hard, pushing the blond bodily with so much force that he fell backwards to the ground. Ouch.

"Bloody hell, Potter. That hurt! What did you do that for?" Malfoy's voice was a strange mixture of emotion, Harry couldn't work out whether the boy was anxious or furious. Maybe a mixture of both. The pale, pointed face contorted in puzzlement as if Harry's reaction was abnormal. "What's going on?" Harry was surprised, Malfoy's acting skills were better than he imagined they'd be.

"I don't know what you're playing at Malfoy but this stops here. What are you doing?" Why would the blond even go through the effort? Was it to get a rise out of him? He couldn't fathom, it didn't make sense!

"But Harry, I, I thought that." He paused, and let his eyes drop to the stone floor beneath him. "I thought you loved me," The last part came out as a whisper, as if he was embarrassed to admit it or worried someone would over hear.

"... What?" Harry recoiled, backing away slightly without realizing.

It was the ernesty in Malfoy's voice, the pained expression on his angular face, and the genuine emotion in his eyes that was so... so raw. There was just no way Malfoy could be that good of an actor, it was too real.

Malfoy lifted himself to his feet gracefully and slow, brushing the creases from his robes. He was having trouble looking Harry in the eye, choosing to alternate between the floor, ceiling and the place just above Harry's right shoulder.

"I," Malfoy began tentatively, cutting himself off, before a pale, pink blush stained the top of his cheekbones and his expression turned sour. Harry watched on with avid interest, after all, he'd never seen Malfoy behave so unusually before. "Shut up, I'm not saying it again you tosser." He scowled at Harry.

Harry gaped, brows furrowed, lips slightly parted. "Malfoy I-"

"Would you just stop it with the Malfoy? Honestly Potter, my name is Draco. Say it?" When a gawking Harry said nothing, the other boy glared. "Dray-co." He pronounced his name as if Harry were a small child. "If your going to act like an immature 12 year old and refer to me by my surname like we did in first year-"

"What are you on about?" The Gryffindor had had just about enough of this insanity. "Your, your mad!" What was this? Had Draco Malfoy developed split personality disorder or something? I mean, come one, coming out with I thought you loved me when he had only seen the boy merely fifteen minutes or so ago and-

He was in Ravenclaw robes again, despite being in Slytherin robes and silenced not so long ago.

He supposed that explained the ruckus at Ravenclaw.

"Potter, your acting really strange." He looked skeptically at Harry, raising an eyebrow.

"M-Me? Your the one flouncing round the place in-"

Then he did a most unexpected, most unwanted thing.

Malfoy kissed him.

* * *

><p>"Yes, well, seeing as your out of bed Wesley-"<p>

"Webbley!"

"Whatever. Don't cut across a prefect." He gave what he hoped was a stern, intimidating look to the freckled boy. "That'll be a further ten points from Hufflepuff for your insolence. Now get out of my sight before I report you to Professor Snape."

This had the desired effect and Draco stared on in glee as the kid paled, mouth snapping shut. The boy, must be a third year, looked at Draco one last time with a withering look before turning on his heels and hurrying off to the direction of the Hufflepuff Basement.

Being a prefect was far too fun sometimes.

The silencio charm Potter had cast on his had since worn off, and he would get his revenge on the boy. How dare he hex a prefect?

Prowling the fifth floor corridor, he could hear faint chatter coming further down, voices echoing off the stone walls.

Honestly, did people actually think they could get away not being caught when he was patrolling? Looks like another point deduction, or detention depending on who it was. If they were a Slytherin of course, they would get away with only a warning.

Quickening his pace, Draco made his way through the candle-lit corridor until coming across two figures in the near distance.

What he saw almost made him double take.

It was himself, yes, himself leaning in and kissing-

Was that Harry Potter?

Potter!

Shocked, and slightly terrified at seeing another Draco Malfoy, let alone what he was in the middle of doing, he did the only thing he could think of.

"S-stupefy!" He stuttered, wand arm shaking.

The wayward spell narrowly missed it's target but succeeded in making the other Draco jump and separate from Potter, he was gasping for air.

The imposter Draco locked eyes on him and his eyes widened and face contorted in bewilderment, probably because he didn't expect to be caught by the real Draco Malfoy. What an idiot.

He kept his wand out, aimed at the other blond, and blared;

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?"

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this chapter, I'm aware it's a bit crappy but I hvan't gotten my mojo back into writing (if i ever had such an ability that is).<p>

I'd also like to say, My other fics, that is The Wilting Rose and Love Child are on Hiatus because I don't have a clue where I am with them. Love Child is only 2 chapters so I'm hoping I can get back into that once summer break is here but Wilting Rose I'm going to have to re-read and analyse. I'd appreciate it if anyone would like to help me with either fics because I do really like them and I'm determined to finish them!

In the meantime however, I will be writing and finishing this, i hope (please dont kill me lol). Well, as of the near future I will be writing it so dont worry too much about that... I'm hoping to update at least weekly . I have exams in May so until they are over updates might be a bit slow. I dont know, maybe.

Anyway, thanks for reading, what do you think of the story so far?

please review. its a massive incentive knowing my fic is good enough that people actually enjoy it :)

WinonaRose

X


End file.
